


HeLlo

by Xoira



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Genderbending, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Obsession, Past Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoira/pseuds/Xoira
Summary: Same story, different elements





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A detective and a killer meet.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes.

Light's life in the last weeks had been a roller coaster of emotions.

First he had gained the Death Note, something that granted him the power of Gods. He had meet a Shinigami, and now the world knew about him, about Kira, the punisher of the evildoers.

It hadn't been easy either. The World's greatest detective, the mysterious **L** , had defied him and humilliated him with the Lind L. Taylor trick. But Light licked his wounds, had successfully fooled the Police Force even under surveillance (L's idea, no doubt) and now his path was clear to be the God of the New World.

Today was the day of his To-Oh Ceremony Entrance, and as the highest scorer, he was the freshman representative, he had to give the entrance speech.

However, he had tied with someone else.

Light just didn't _tie_ with anybody. He was always at the top and the best of everything. Top of his class, best player in the tennis team, best son... 

Needless to say, he was really curious to see who was the person with whom he had tied with.

"The freshman representative Light Yagami"

"Wow" Ryuk said impressed. Light smirked at that.

"And freshman representative Misa Amane"

**"Oh, that's me"**

The entire audience went crazy in disbelief upon learning that **the** Misa Amane would be in To-Oh with them.

"Misa-Misa is here!"

"She is so cute"

"Cute? She is hot"

"No way that dead- brain Barbie doll can get into To-Oh" a jealous girl from the back exclaimed

"You're right, she doesn't look anything like the real Misa Amane" a girl named Kyoko said pointing to the girl who shared the name with a famous fashion idol.

Unlike the real Misa Amane, who was a petite blonde around 4'9 (149 cm) this girl was tall, around 5'10 (178 cm) with messy and boyish shoulder-lenght haircut, dark as the night. She had translucent pale skin, her eyes were enormous, as black as her hair, and her face had delicate features. Under different circunstances, she could have been looking quite pretty... if wasn't because her less atractive characteristics. 

Her slim body was hunched forwards like she was an old lady, and her personal apperance was less than impressive. A white, long sleeved T-shirt, baggy jeans and ratty snickers. You would think than a woman would be a little more vain with her appearance, but based on her bored expression, she didn't seem to care.

Light's eyes were glued in her. That girl was the one who had tied with him? She looked like a total hobo. And she was a woman in top of that. Women weren't supposed to be smart as **him.** In fact, no one was supposed to be as smart as him.

After his speech, Hobo-girl started her own. Her voice, unlike the real Misa Amane's sugary alto, was raspy, husky and slight androgynous. Light noticed how some of her speech was strangely similar to his own, but at the same time, seemed to contradict his own speech. He took a peek to the sheet of paper in front of her face only to find out that nothing was written there, she was just making up stuff in the spot. 

So, in her own subtle way, she was making...fun of him? Light didn't appreciate such thought.

After they started to get to their respective seats, Light heard Hobo-Girl talking to him "Light? Light Yagami? Your father is Soichiro Yagami from the NPA. Your respect for your father is only second to your strong sense of justice"

_"Who the hell is this girl?"_

Now, Light was accustomed to girls flirting with him, talking to him, complimenting him. But her aim didn't seem to flatter him, actually her tone seemed to imply that she was just stating a fact.

"You're planning to joining the Police agency, when you graduate. And you already got experience as you had helped the Police Force in a number of cases in the past. Now you're showing an interest in the Kira case. I'm impressed by your ability and your sense of justice. If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I have an input of information concerning the Kira investigation that I would like to share with you." the girl continued while sitting to his right side, in the most outlandish position possible.

Light was stunned  _"Where is this coming from? And who is her? Is it safe to just ignore her?. But, I wonder what this information actually is"_

"I won't tell anyone. What is it?

"I want to tell you... **I'm L** "

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hypocritical chat

Nearing a quarter of century of living. L thought she have already seen everything.

As someone who dedicated her life to solve the mysteries of this world, she honestly thought nothing could surprise her anymore. Solving nearly 3500 cases could do that to you.

Until she heard about the criminals dying across the globe due to heart attacks.

Terrorists?

A worldwide conspiration? 

A whimsical god punishing the evil?

No, no and no.

This was work of a single, childish  _human being_ believing himself ( _or herself_ ) to be God.

How she knows that?

Because she already seen that before, in herself.

When she started her career, as a 8-years-old chubby kid (not the bony woman she is now) she was so full of hope, thinking that her superb mind could change the world.

But solving the unsolved didn't change the world. People was still corrupt and selfish as always. People still committed murders. Women were still being raped. So she became tougher and tougher, and now she was a cynical woman, with no hopes that the world would ever change.

In fact, nowadays she mostly worked for money. That was the origin of the phrase "L never gets involved unless there were more than ten victims or a millions dollars at stake" repeated like a mantra in the hallways of Wammy's House.

L was a  liar, she lied in that first meeting with the ICPO when she said that she wanted to catch Kira. No, she wanted to know _who_ Kira was, his ( _or her_ ) motivations, and most important, she wanted to know is Kira was _worth_ catching. After all, justice and peace in the world had been her dream since she was eight years old, a dream that Kira seemed intend in comply.

With that in mind, the whole Lind L. Taylor thing was a dissapointment. Kira was as childish as she suspected, he didn't hesitate to kill someone just because he disagreed with Kira's intentions.

And that belief was only strengthened after the death of the twelve FBI agents, and Naomi Misora's.

Poor Naomi. L didn't have many female friends (actually, she didn't have any friends, of either sex, but that wasn't the point) but Naomi was the closest thing she ever had to a real companion. A was dead, Watari was her father figure, and her successors were too young to be considered friends, and it wasn't like she had enough contact with them anyways. BB was out of the question...

But even dead, Naomi was useful. If Kira truly killed her, that meant thta Kira probably was in the list of suspects that her fiance was spying: the members of the families of both Soichiro Yagami and Kitamura from the NPA.

She first observed the Kitamura family (mostly to calm Yagami-san's anxiety) and they were mundane. Nothing suspciious about them. Both the wife and the daughter were vain and dumb. Kitamura san was a hard working man. Nothing weird about him.

Now to the Yagami family.

Sachiko Yagami was a quiet, serene woman devoted to her family and her home. L respected that. Sayu Yagami was not as vain as Makoto Kitamura had been, her behaviour was rather normal for a girl her age.

Now, Light Yagami...

Seventeen years, tall and athletic, with russet bright hair and liquid golden eyes, Light Yagami was a particulary atractive man with exotic features. But beyond that, something seemed off about him. Too perfect, too...fake. Or maybe L was seeing things that just weren't there.

But the suspicion grown the night. He started watching some soft porn magazines, and L's lips curled. What kind of teenager watched soft porn magazines these days? For that existed the Internet. And he just...watched it. L wasn't normal in the slightest but even she knew that watching porn  usually was followed by some touching and masturbation. Oh well, it's not like she wanted towatch _that_.

And then the death of a couple of petty robbers, much smaller fries than the ones Kira usually liked to catch, just when Light was under heavy surveillance. Mmm...

Getting into To-Oh was easier than a piece of cake (and she knew _a lot_ about cake) and she noticed how Light completed his test faster that anyone else in the room (she started her own test until Light was finally out of sight) he definitely was smart enough to be Kira.

Deep down she hoped that he _wasn't_ Kira too, because he would definitely a great addiction to the Task Force.

Light's speech was so cliche, tha she had a little of fun mimicking the same boring speech, about dreams and college and the "best years of our lives" etc.

She felt Light's eyes on her when she started speaking to him, specially when she mentioned she had information about the Kira case. He probably was going to ignore but curiosity won him over.

"I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

Well, and L always had thing for dramatics

"I want to tell you... **I'm L** "

* * *

 

_"What? There's no way! What is she talking about'?"_

Light almost broke down right thre. No way. That woman couldn't be L.

He always imagined L as male. And older too, around his mid thirties maybe. And if she really was L she would never admit it. Unless...

No. He had to answer her. His head snapped back to look at that strange woman. He saw her bug-like eyes, her pale skin, her expressionless face.

 _"_ If you really are who you say you are, you have nothing but my respect and admiration"

_"Suuuuure"_

_"_ Thank you. The reason to reveal my identity to you is because I think you can be of help to the Kira investigation"

They remained in silence after that, and Light couldn't felt more relieved. He needed to keep his cool, otherwise he was going to strangle that wacko of a woman.

"Hey Light" she greeted him again after the ceremony. Light pretended not heard her.

 _"Ain't polite ignore a lady Light"_ Ryuak laughed right into his ear. Light gritted his teeth and greeted her back.

"Yes?"

"Nice to meet you"

"No, the pleasure was mine."

She mounted a limousine after that, ignoring the astounded look of everyone nearby.

"Well, see you in campus"

"Yeah, take care"

And the limousine _finally_ took off. Light needed to go to his room, and scream his frustration.

 **Fucking** L.

* * *

 

A bag of M&M's, a can of Dr Pepper and gummy bears was on her lap. She savored the junk food with delight. After such a day, she also deserved a strawberry pie, a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries, marshmallows and, well, she needed to do a list.

The probabilities of Light Yagami being Kira went up, from a 5% to a 20%. Light had a great poker face, but even he couldn't hide some details. He thought he _could_ but she _saw_ it. The dilatation of his pupils, the slight clenching of his hands, the trembling of his legs...

"How was the ceremony Ryuzaki?"Watari asked since the pilot seat.

L' smirk was her only answer. This was going to be interesting

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good, Bad, Average? Leave kudos or/and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tennis, coffee and pecan pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter.
> 
> English isn't my language, so feel free to point out any mistakes.

"Wow Misa, I never thought you would ask to play tennis as a way to know each other."

"Misa" stared at him with her bug-like eyes "Is that a problem for you?"

"Not at all. But before you asked me to play, did you know how good I was?"

"Yes, it's fine thought. It's been a while, but I was once the British Junior champion in the female division. And before you ask, nothing of that story would reveal my real identity to you. Trust me"

_"Is that so?"_

Both of them got in position in the ample tennis court . L got the first hit, throwing the ball with a force that surprised Light (and Ryuk too)

"Wow Misa, you sure don't mess around"

"She who strikes first wins"

* * *

After a longer than normal game, L was shuffling her feet sulking.

"Wow Misa, you won. I wasn't expecting that"

No, she didn't win. She saw how in a crucial move, Light purposely messed up, letting her win. She didn't know if that was because he wanted to prove he wasn't Kira, or because that was his idea of chivalry (to play with her of course). Probably both.

_"That game was just a excuse to talk to you. Kira is a sore loser, so he would want to win. But Kira can let himself  be defeated in some petty game so he could proof that he isn't Kira"_

_"It doesn't matter. Either way, you're Kira."_

"Light Yagami, I think you're Kira"

Light stopped his stride, and laughed with a too-cheerful-to be-honest-laugh "Me, Kira?"

"Yes. Don't worry, it's just a small percent" L said looking for signs of distress on Light's face and founding none. _"You have an impressive poker face, Light-kun"_

Light thought...not, he was **sure** that letting her win would proof that he wasn't a sore loser and let him off her hook, at least for a while. " _Stupid bitch"_

* * *

L was robbing glances from both sexes, but not because she was a bombshell. It's just that is not every day you see a young girl sitting in such an abnormal crouch in a coffee shop.

Fortunately for Light, they were in the farthest table, and a pair of potted plants were covering them for intrusive glances.

"So, what you wanted to talk to me?" L drawled while fingering a small piece of pecan pie and putting at least 7 sugar cubes in her cappuchino

Light stared at her cappuchino in mild disgust, but he hided well "Well I'm sure nothing I could say would convince you that I'm not Kira. So, let's talk about something else."

Well, L wasn't interested in talking with Light unless it was about the Kira case "You have no obligation of doing this. Would you mind submitting yourself to a test?

That sounded like a vague innuendo.

"It's fine by me"

"All right, this is a serie of messages that Kira sent through the death of some inmates. I would like to know you opinion about what Kira was trying to tell me"

 _"Are you kidding me, this is child's play"_ Light did his best impression of thinking , and after a couple of minutes he spoke "Here it says, L do you know Shinigamis loves apples? To me, this seems just like a childish move by Kira in order to deflect you attention. No more, no less"

"Well it also exist a four card, one that says "and have red hands" In other words, the whole message is "Kira do you know that Shinigami loves apples and have red hands"

"Oh really?" Ligh asked sceptically.

"You seemed pretty sure that only three photos existed, Light-kun"

_"Of course, she suspects that I'm Kira and that I wrote the messages myself. This wasn't a test of inteligence, this was a mind game, to get me to play on her hands."_

How I was supposed to know that you were hiding evidence in purpose" Light cheekily said, and in a more serious tone, he tried to get the converation to his benefit "Look, I have done every test that you have placed on me, but I don't know a single thing about you. Hell, I'm not even sure that you're L. You can be Kira as far as I know. In fact..."

L blocked out Light's rant, and concentrated her attention in cutting her pie into tiny cubes of the same size

When Light finished _"You love hear yourself talk, don't you?. What a narcissist you are"_ L meekly answered "I never told you that you can't go to the Task Force and prove my identity"

That wasn't the answer Light was expecting.

Annoying rings interrupted their chat,  and both discovered that the rings were coming from both their cellphones

"Light, your father!"

"...had a heart attack"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm not sure I will be updating this story so quickly. This story is too canon for my tastes, so I felt bad about writing basically a rehashing of the series. I think I will be updating this story more slowly that "The Clockwork Girl" because I need time to come out with ideas about how difference this fic from canon.

**Author's Note:**

> Good, Bad, Average? Leave kudos or comments!
> 
> No idea where this is going, so I accept any kind of suggestions.


End file.
